The Final battle
by hunterbear97
Summary: The final battle with Tabuu. Songfic to The Mormon Tabernacle Choir's The Spirit of God. My first fanfic.


**Hello**

**This****is****my****first****fic****, ****so****I****hope****that****it****is****good****.**

**Game****: ****Super****Smash****Bros****. (****characters****from****all****three****)**

**Song****: ****The****Spirit****of****God****, ****by****The****Mormon****Tabernacle****Choir**

**I****don****'****t****own****either****the****song****or****game****/****characters****, ****but****I****am****saving****my****pennies****.**

**Author****'****s****notes****in****bold**

_Lyrics__in__italics_

The Forces of Evil in the world, led by a creature known as Tabuu, are on their way to World Domination. They have gotten rid of anyone who might stand in their way, or so they thought.

_The__Spirit__of__God__like__a__fire__is__burning__!_

_The__latter__-__day__glory__begins__to__come__forth__;_

One lone swordsman comes up to the battlefield. As far as anyone knows, he is the only one there to fight the evil on the other side. Tabuu creates an army of foot soldiers, known as Primids, to attack.

_The__visions__and__blessings__of__old__are__returning__,_

_And__angels__are__coming__to__visit__the__earth__._

Suddenly, two more people, both plumbers, come up behind the swordsman to join the upcoming battle. Tabuu sees them, but does not worry. They are, after all, only three strong.

_We__'__ll__sing__and__we__'__ll__shout__with__the__armies__of__heaven__,_

_Hosanna__, __hosanna__to__God__and__the__Lamb__!_

Five more people join the small group: two puffballs, a racer, a fox, and a bounty huntress. Tabuu is starting to get worried. He notices the drawing of weapons and charging of powers.

_Let__glory__to__them__in__the__highest__be__given__,_

_Henceforth__and__forever__, __Amen__and__amen__!_

With the arrival of four more people: a dinosaur, an ape, a kid, and a yellow mouse, the fight begins! The company of twelve starts to tear through the army of Primids.

_The__Lord__is__extending__the__Saints__' __understanding__,_

_Restoring__their__judges__and__all__as__at__first__._

Seven more join the fray: three swordsmen,one a child, two princesses, a two dimensional person, and a psychic creature. The army of Primids is all but down!

_The__knowledge__and__power__of__God__are__expanding__;_

_The__veil__o__'__er__the__earth__is__beginning__to__burst__._

Soon, the party of nineteen grows to twenty six with the arrival of two more kids, two (somewhat) evil kings, a doctor,a small mouse, and a falcon. As soon as they are there, the army of primids was over and done with. Tabuu starts to find the big guns.

_We__'__ll__sing__and__we__'__ll__shout__with__the__armies__of__heaven__,_

_Hosanna__, __hosanna__to__God__and__the__Lamb__!_

Tabuu sends out the great dragon Ridley. Unfortunately for him, the dragon quickly falls dead. Tabuu then sends two more of his heavy beasts: a giant plant and a two-sided robot. They also fall to the hands of the Heros.

_Let__glory__to__them__in__the__highest__be__given__,_

_Henceforth__and__forever__, __Amen__and__amen__!_

The heros of this battle are seemingly unstoppable! Tabuu still sees he has time to find a way to totally wipe out the opposition, if he uses his remaining troops with care.

_We__'__ll__call__in__our__solemn__assemblies__in__spirit__,_

_To__spread__forth__the__kingdom__of__heaven__abroad__,_

The heros are stalled, fighting a particularly hard robot-like beast. However, they are getting more help. A puffball swordsman, a small monkey, a wolf, a penguin, and a trainer of sorts all get into the battle. The robot falls to the Heroes' hands.

_That__we__through__our__faith__may__begin__to__inherit_

_The__visions__and__blessings__and__glories__of__God__._

Now that it is finished off, a new person was ready to fight. However, it is for Tabuu. The person, who is in a spider-like contraption, is tough for our heros. But yet again, more people are joining in. Yet another kid, another swordsman, a jackal of sorts, a space captain, and an angel. And yet again, the enemy falls to ruin.

_We__'__ll__sing__and__we__'__ll__shout__with__the__armies__of__heaven__,_

_Hosanna__, __hosanna__to__God__and__the__Lamb__!_

The Heros are continuing on the path to Tabuu. Tabuu is feeling quite nervous, and soon decides to send out a last ditch boss. A great serpentine dragon appears to stop the Heros. However, the last of the company appears to help: another child swordsman, a robot, a spy, a hedgehog, and a con artist. With everyone there, the rest was a piece of cake.

_Let__glory__to__them__in__the__highest__be__given__,_

_Henceforth__and__forever__, __Amen__and__amen__!_

Tabuu is now scared out of his mind! However, he comes up with an ingenious idea.

_How__blessed__the__day__when__the__lamb__and__the__lion_

_Shall__lie__down__together__without__any__ire__,_

With the band of people resting for a few minutes, a new threat emerges. There is soon a group of darker clones appearing out of nowhere. Soon they attack full force! The Heroes are caught off guard and are losing in a bad way.

_And__Ephraim__be__crowned__with__his__blessing__in__Zion__,_

_As__Jesus__descends__with__his__chariot__of__fire__!_

After getting beaten about for a couple minutes, the small army soon catch their second wind. Now it was the clones turn to loose. After a few more moments, the band of good is victorious. They are now ready to face Tabuu.

_We__'__ll__sing__and__we__'__ll__shout__with__the__armies__of__heaven__,_

_Hosanna__, __hosanna__to__God__and__the__Lamb__!_

The army soon appear in front of Tabuu. He hardly put up a fight because he was wiped out from making all those clones.

_Let__glory__to__them__in__the__highest__be__given__,_

_Henceforth__and__forever__, __Amen__and__amen__!_

With the battle over, the Heroes soon begin to leave for their own worlds. The last to leave is the first to come, the swordsman clad in green. He wonders how everyone else knew he was going to be here. He shrugs it off, and leaves for his own world.

**That****is****the****end****. ****I****thank****you****for****reading****and****hope****you****review****.**


End file.
